Film grain forms in motion picture images during the process of development. Film grain is clearly noticeable in HD images and becomes a distinctive cinema trait that is becoming more desirable to preserve through the whole image processing and delivery chain. Nevertheless, film grain preservation is a challenge for current encoders since compression gains related to temporal prediction cannot be exploited. Because of the random nature of the grain, visually lossless encoding is only achieved at very high bit-rates. Lossy encoders tend to suppress the film grain when filtering the high frequencies typically associated with noise and fine textures.
In the recently created H.264 I MPEG-4 AVC video compression standard, and in particular in its Fidelity Range Extensions (FRExt) Amendment 1 (JVT-K051, ITU-T Recommendation H.264 I ISO/IEC 14496-10 International Standard with Amendment 1, Redmond, USA, June 2004), a film grain Supplemental Enhancement Information (SEI) message has been defined. Such a message describes the film grain characteristics regarding attributes like size and intensity, and allows a video decoder to simulate the film grain look onto a decoded picture. The H.264 I MPEG-4 AVC standard specifies which parameters are present in the film grain SEI message, how to interpret them and the syntax to be used to encode the SEI message in binary format. The standard does not specify, however, the exact procedure to simulate film grain upon reception of the film grain SEI message.
Film grain simulation is a relatively new technology used in post-production to simulate film grain on computer-generated material, as well as during restoration of old film stocks. For this kind of applications, there exists commercial software in the market like Cineon®, from Eastman Kodak Co, Rochester, N.Y., and Grain Surgery™, from Visual Infinity. These tools require user interaction and are complex to implement, which makes them unsuitable for real-time video coding applications. Furthermore, none of these tools has the capability to interpret a film grain SEI message as specified by the H.264/AVC video coding standard or the like.